Hazme un bebé
by Kirah69
Summary: Peter quiere tener un hijo. Para un omega sin pareja como él la única opción es hacerlo a la manera tradicional. No quiere emparejarse, solo un alfa que lo deje embarazado, y Stiles parece el más apropiado.
1. Chapter 1

Peter quería tener un hijo.

Las cosas en Beacon Hills llevaban casi un año tranquilas. De algún modo, Derek había conseguido formar una manada pequeña pero estable que ahora controlaba como era debido el territorio y las amenazas eran cada vez menos frecuentes. Peter estaba aburrido. No quería un hijo solo porque estuviera aburrido, claro. Quería rehacer su propia familia, quería tener a alguien que lo quisiera incondicionalmente, que lo necesitara, quería un vínculo de verdad, fuerte y brillante. No podía tener nada de eso en la manada. Era cierto que, de vez en cuando, acudían a él en busca de conocimiento, pero Peter aún se movía en el extrarradio de la manada, incapaz de ser plenamente aceptado.

Por todo eso quería un hijo. Sin embargo, no podía emplear el método que habría preferido, las clínicas de fertilidad no aceptaban omegas sin emparejar como él; así que su única opción era que un alfa lo fecundara a la vieja usanza. La cuestión era qué alfa. No andaban precisamente sobrados de ellos en Beacon Hills y no quería a un desconocido cualquiera. En realidad, ya tenía a alguien apropiado en mente. Alguien inteligente, como quería que fuera su hijo o hija, con una mente rápida, una moralidad flexible y deliciosamente sarcástico. Su apariencia no estaba para nada mal tampoco, incluso si era más delgado de lo que habitualmente eran los alfas. Peter tampoco tenía el cuerpo propio de un omega así que podría compensarlo.

Se acercó una tarde a casa de los Stilinski y al encontrarse con ella vacía entró en la habitación del chico por la ventana. No le gustaba utilizar las técnicas de su sobrino, pero era mejor que esperar en la calle. El olor de la habitación era un poco abrumador. Olía a alfa, a excitación y a semen, pero también a ansiedad y preocupación, todo ello envuelto en el olor particular de Stiles. Por suerte, no había trazas de olor omega más que el residual de los dos omegas de la manada. Sentía la urgencia de pasar las manos sobre todas las superficies para marcarlas con su olor –estúpido instinto–, pero resistió. Pronto escuchó el característico sonido del jeep en la entrada y poco después los pasos de Stiles subiendo las escaleras.

—¡Oh, dios, Peter!—exclamó el chico cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación, llevándose una mano al pecho. Olía a café, a té y a dulces. Ese debía de ser el trabajo que había cogido para ese verano—. ¿Cómo tengo que deciros que no entréis a mi casa sin permiso?

—A mí también me alegra verte—respondió sin darse por aludido.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Peter?—preguntó mientras guardaba su portátil en una mochila—. Tengo que ir a una reunión de la manada, a la que tú también deberías ir, por cierto.

—Quiero que me dejes embarazado.

Stiles comenzó a toser, atragantándose con su propia saliva. Peter podía oír su corazón acelerado, incluso cuando sus latidos ya eran más rápidos de lo habitual. Esperó pacientemente a que se recompusiera, no tenía prisa (no mucha).

—¿Quieres tener un hijo conmigo?—le preguntó el chico con una voz aguda y una cómica expresión de sorpresa.

—No exactamente, quiero tener un hijo tuyo, plantéatelo como una inseminación artificial en persona o como te resulte más sencillo, me da igual.

—Entonces... quieres que te- te deje embarazado, pero no quieres que actúe como padre del bebé. ¿Es eso?

—Exactamente, eres un chico listo, por eso precisamente te he elegido a ti—su tono fue algo más sarcástico de lo que pretendía, pero Stiles estaba siendo un poco lento, aunque no podía reprochárselo dada la situación.

—Lo... Lo siento, no puedo hacer eso.

Esa no era la respuesta que Peter se esperaba. Por regla general los alfas sin pareja estaban deseando esparcir su semilla por ahí, especialmente si no tenían que asumir ninguna responsabilidad después. Pero Stiles no era un alfa corriente, debía de haberse esperado esto.

—¿Y por qué exactamente no puedes hacerme este favor? Y ten en cuenta que estoy utilizando la palabra favor, lo que quiere decir que te debería una.

—Peter, eso- eso no importa. No puedo tener un hijo contigo ni con nadie y después desentenderme y no formar parte de su vida. La familia es importante para mí, Peter, creo que ya lo sabes. Si alguna vez tengo hijos quiero ser el mejor padre que pueda para ellos.

Peter suspiró con exasperación, por supuesto que Stiles le saldría con algo así. Aunque no podía culparle por ello, lo comprendía bien y esa fiereza con la que cuidaba de lo suyo era uno de los motivos por el que le había caído bien desde el principio.

—Está bien, me buscaré a otro. Aún tengo dos semanas hasta mi próximo celo, no será difícil encontrar a alguien dispuesto—se dio la vuelta y se marchó, esta vez por la puerta. No tenía ninguna intención de humillarse suplicando.

En realidad sí era difícil. No había escogido a Stiles sin más, previamente había barajado todas sus opciones y esta era la única que le gustaba. Su lado omega ya se había decidido. Necesitaba un hijo de Stiles y no aceptaría a ningún otro. Tan solo tenía que encontrar la manera de convencer a Stiles.

Dos días después, Stiles entró como un vendaval en la recientemente reconstruida casa Hale con el libro que Peter había dejado en su habitación aquella noche en la mano, un antiguo tomo sobre magia encuadernado en piel.

—¡Peter!—gritó al verlo en el salón.

—¿Sí, Stiles?—respondió con calma. Estaba sentado en su sillón con su tableta en las manos, comprando cosas que necesitaría para el embarazo. No vivía en la casa Hale, tenía su propio apartamento (que pronto cambiaría por una casa), pero pasaba el suficiente tiempo allí como para tener su propio sillón en el que nadie más se atrevía a sentarse.

—Primero, deja de entrar en mi casa sin permiso. Segundo, ¿qué es esto?

—Stiles, te había tomado por un chico inteligente, no me decepciones.

El alfa puso los ojos en blanco y se dejó caer en el sofá como si toda la energía lo hubiera abandonado de repente. Derek apareció en la puerta con el ceño fruncido como de costumbre, mirando molesto a Stiles.

—¿A qué vienen los gritos?—le preguntó y después se giró a Peter—. ¿Qué has hecho?

—Ugh... Nada, solo-

—Quiero tener un hijo con Stiles.

La expresión en el rostro de Derek no tenía precio. Stiles se cubrió la cara con las manos y suspiró.

—No es- Espera. ¿Conmigo, no de mí?

Derek probablemente pudo oír el cambio en sus latidos cuando Stiles le miró con aquella expresión esperanzada, pero Peter lo negaría.

—Así es. Si quieres formar parte de la vida del bebé me parece bien. Eres un miembro más de la manada y probablemente la única buena influencia que vaya a tener—respondió, encogiéndose de hombros elegantemente.

—Peter, por el amor de dios, es un crío.

—Es un alfa mayor de edad que acaba de terminar el instituto y yo soy un omega sin pareja, adinerado, con perfecta salud y con óvulos listos para ser fecundados, comprobado. No veo el inconveniente—tan solo había dicho aquello para ver la expresión de repulsión en el rostro de su sobrino porque no le importaba lo más mínimo su opinión.

—Entonces esto... ¿que es?—preguntó Stiles esgrimiendo el libro e ignorando por completo a Derek—. ¿Como un regalo de cortejo?

—Eso es exactamente—respondió Peter con su más encantadora sonrisa.

—Sabes que esto se supone que va al revés, ¿no? Debería ser yo el que te cortejara—había una sonrisa en el rostro de Stiles mientras decía esto.

—Soy yo quien quiere tener un hijo. Además, nunca he sido muy tradicional.

—Stiles, no estarás planteándotelo en serio, ¿no?—le preguntó Derek incrédulo, a lo que Stiles respondió encogiéndose de hombros—. ¡Stiles! ¿Qué crees que va a decir tu padre?

—¿Se alegrará de que le dé nietos?—respondió con una sonrisa inocente. Las cejas de Derek se juntaron aún más de lo que parecía posible—. Vale, tal vez no le haga mucha gracia al principio, pero, como ha dicho Peter, soy mayor de edad y puedo tener un hijo con quien quiera.

—Stiles, por favor, no te dejes manipular por Peter.

El omega le miró ofendido, para una vez que estaba haciendo las cosas a la cara sin tramar nada por detrás, ¿cómo se atrevía a cuestionarlo de ese modo? Pero no necesitó enfrentarse a Derek, Stiles lo hizo por él.

—Hey, no te equivoques—se levantó del sofá, colocándose inconscientemente entre el alfa y su posible futura pareja—, Peter no ha intentado manipularme, me ha dejado muy claro lo que quería y deberías plantearte que es posible que yo quiera lo mismo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?—preguntó como si aquello fuera algo impensable.

—Bueno, uh... es posible que sienta algo por Peter desde que resucitó—confesó con su rostro ruborizándose deliciosamente.

—Mientes. Tu corazón ha saltado—le acusó Derek, mirando de reojo a Peter con sospecha.

—Ugh... Vale, puede que me guste desde antes de que lo mataras, pero no puedes culparme. Eso de un omega siendo alfa no puede ser más sexy y Peter aún tiene ese aire de alfa pero con olor a omega y uh...—se aclaró la garganta algo avergonzado, seguramente porque sabía que ambos lobos podían oler su excitación.

Derek levantó el labio superior en una mueca de asco y miró de uno a otro.

—Os odio—dijo finalmente antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse.

—Muy maduro por tu parte, Derek—replicó Peter sin molestarse en alzar la voz.

Stiles suspiró, relajándose sin la presencia del otro alfa. Se volvió a sentar, esta vez en la esquina más cercana al sillón de Peter. Colocó la mano sobre el brazo del sofá, sus dedos contrayéndose como si quisiera adelantar la mano y tocarlo.

—¿Y bien? ¿Aceptas mi cortejo?—le preguntó Peter con una sonrisa coqueta.

Stiles le miró serio, claramente aún con dudas.

—¿Por qué me escogiste a mí?—le preguntó casi con miedo.

Peter contuvo un suspiro. Tendría que ser sincero por una vez si quería convencer a Stiles, el chico no caería por ningún truco de seducción como los que habría usado con cualquier otra persona. Además, después de todo, en este caso no había segundas intenciones tras sus actos para variar.

—Eres inteligente, el más inteligente en esta ciudad aparte de Lydia, aunque tu inteligencia es más práctica que la suya. Además de eso, eres leal y protector con quienes consideras tuyos. Te encaraste a un alfa, lo rechazaste y le tiraste un cóctel molotov. No hay duda de que también eres valiente. Y a pesar de todo lo que has sufrido aún sigues aquí, cuidando de la manada. Ese era mi trabajo antes, ¿lo sabías?—antes de que el fuego lo arrasara todo, antes de que solo quedara el dolor y los vínculos rotos, no lo dijo, pero sabía que Stiles lo comprendería igualmente—. Es un poco frustrante en realidad. Las razones por las que te escogí son las mismas por las que necesito hacer esto.

Stiles asintió como si lo comprendiera y tal vez lo hacía. Era probablemente el único que podía.

—Si me hubieras dicho que me encuentras increíblemente atractivo no te habría creído—comentó con una risa despreciativa hacia sí mismo.

—Oh, créeme, no puedo esperar a ver ese cuerpo contoneándose debajo de mí mientras te monto—le aseguró con una mirada lasciva y la reacción del chico no le decepcionó. Un rubor se extendió por su cuello, adentrándose en la camiseta, y su olor era... un poco abrumador, conseguía que su cuerpo reaccionara ante el alfa.

Stiles se aclaró la garganta, apartando la mirada y recolocándose en el asiento.

—Vale, um... entonces, estaba pensando que podríamos hacer esto como se debe, con un cortejo de verdad, por mi parte, aunque sea exprés—sugirió tentativo.

—Pero soy yo quien quiere esto, no necesitas cortejarme—respondió confuso. No comprendía por qué tenían que pasar por todo eso cuando podían saltar directamente a la cama y practicar hasta que llegara su celo.

—Quieres tener un hijo y aceptas que actúe como su padre, pero yo quiero que me aceptes como tu pareja, no funcionará de otro modo. Quiero demostrarte que puedo ser un buen alfa para ti, que puedo darte lo que necesitas y no hablo solo de un hijo. Puede... puede que todo lo que diga Derek de mí y más sea cierto, pero creo que puedo ser un buen alfa para ti. O eso me gustaría. Sé que soy muy joven, pero-

—Nunca he pensado en emparejarme—le interrumpió Peter antes de que siguiera divagando por los nervios—. Claro que nunca había conocido un alfa que creyera que un omega ejerciendo de alfa fuera sexy. Puedo darte una oportunidad. Tienes once días para conquistarme—le dijo con un guiño y no pudo contener una pequeña sonrisa cuando el rostro de Stiles se iluminó.

—¡Genial! Aunque no pienso pedirle permiso a Derek, no se lo merece.

—Vas por buen camino—respondió asintiendo. No le habría gustado nada si lo hubiera hecho. Aunque por tradición se tuviera que pedir permiso para cortejar al alfa principal de la familia (y, en este caso, de la manada), Peter no reconocía a Derek como tal y jamás pediría su permiso para nada. Stiles lo comprendía y no le daba a Derek más crédito del que merecía.


	2. Chapter 2

Por la tarde al día siguiente, Stiles fue a recogerle a su apartamento. Peter no se molestó en preguntar cómo había descubierto dónde vivía a pesar de que nadie más en la manada lo sabía, el chico tenía recursos. Cuando vio que se dirigían a la salida este de la ciudad, tuvo una ligera idea de cual era su destino. Aparcaron en una zona aislada junto al bosque en las afueras de la ciudad condal.

—Stiles...—siseó su nombre con un tono seductor y vio el vello erizarse en sus antebrazos—. ¿Es esto lo que creo que es?

—Sabía que también te habrías enterado. Sé que no debería mezclar cortejo y trabajo, pero...

—Oh, por favor, esto es más que apropiado.

Ambos salieron del coche y se adentraron con precaución en el bosque. Aún no era completamente de noche así que Stiles podía ver por la luz del atardecer filtrándose entre los delgados árboles. El chico esgrimía su bate cubierto en algún tipo de sustancia mágica y Peter tenía ya sus garras extendidas. Había habido informes sobre ataques de animal. Se especulaba con que podría ser un lobo o un perro rabioso, pero las descripciones que daban las víctimas indicaban hacia algo sobrenatural. Por supuesto, las autoridades lo achacaban al miedo. Había habido dos víctimas mortales hasta ahora en esa ciudad, otras tres en una ciudad más allá. Se hablaba de brillantes ojos rojos, pero sabían que no era un hombre lobo porque ninguno de los que había mordido se habían transformado, así que estaban buscando una criatura con forma de perro deforme, sin pelo en el cuerpo y con enormes colmillos. Probablemente Stiles había llegado a la misma conclusión que él.

Peter se detuvo cuando escuchó una respiración pesada unos cuantos metros por delante de ellos, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Stiles para que no siguiera avanzando. Le indicó con la cabeza que le siguiera y dieron un rodeo para acercarse a la criatura con el viento en contra, evitando así que pudiera olerlos. Stiles había mejorado mucho a la hora de perseguir a una presa, ya no era un montón de extremidades haciendo ruidos descuidados en medio del silencioso bosque. No era tan bueno como un hombre lobo, pero no estaba nada mal para ser humano.

Vieron la silueta de la criatura mientras esta devoraba a su última presa. Peter podía oler la sangre y al menos sabía que no era humana. No consiguieron acercarse lo suficiente antes de que la criatura se percatara de su presencia y se preparara para luchar. Tenía el tamaño de un san bernardo, aunque mucho más corpulento y sin un solo pelo. Su cabeza era redondeada, llena de arrugas y casi esquelética con los colmillos manchados de sangre sobresaliendo por todas partes. Sus ojos brillaban rojos mientras los observaba, gruñendo amenazador. Una bestia de Montauk, no se habían equivocado.

Los dos hombres entraron en acción y atacaron con casi perfecta sincronía que habían conseguido gracias a todas las criaturas que ya habían enfrentado. El bate golpeó a la bestia en el flanco derecho, provocando un gemido de dolor cuando la sustancia que lo cubría comenzó a quemar su piel. Peter aprovechó la distracción para hundir sus garras en el cuello de la criatura, evitando las zarpas de esta. Otro golpe con el bate a la cabeza y una garra atravesando el corazón para mayor seguridad y ambos se quedaron jadeando frente al cuerpo inerte de la bestia. Peter se percató de la sonrisa en el rostro de Stiles cuando le vio limpiarse las manos con un pañuelo.

—Hay un lago un poco más al norte, ¿lo tiramos ahí? No me apetece nada escavar.

—Me parece bien. Aun si lo encuentran, lo tomarán por un simple perro.

Peter cogió a la criatura por el pescuezo y ambos siguieron caminando por el bosque sin mucha prisa. Era una cita bastante agradable, la verdad.

—Imagino que nuestro querido Scott no sabe nada de esto.

Stiles resopló una risa y sacudió la cabeza.

—No nos habría dejado matarlo y la próxima parada de esa cosa era Beacon Hills. No estoy dispuesto a que mi padre o sus ayudantes tengan que enfrentarse a esa criatura ni que mate a nadie más mientras Scott nos hace buscar una forma de detenerlo sin hacerle daño.

—Hm... ¿Y has actuado en otras ocasiones a espaldas del bueno de Scott?—esto era algo que no se esperaba, una grata sorpresa, y le excitaba más de lo que iba a dejar entrever.

—Puede. Lo que Scott no sabe no le hará daño.

—Muy cierto. ¿Y eso que cubre tu bate? ¿Algún mejunje de Deaton?—no pudo disimular el desagrado cuando pronunció su nombre.

—Oh, no. No quiso ayudarme con esto cuando se lo pedí. Lo elaboré yo mismo, debería funcionar con la mayoría de criaturas de este tipo. No es mortal, pero sí es un añadido a la fuerza del bate.

—Estás lleno de sorpresas—comentó agradado. Tendría que regalarle otro libro sobre magia algún día, cuando terminara el cortejo.

Al día siguiente, también por la tarde, Stiles se presentó en su apartamento con una bolsa con comida.

—¿Cenaremos en casa?—preguntó Peter arqueando una ceja.

—Te llevaré a comer fuera otro día, lo prometo, pero quería que probaras mi comida.

—Quieres proveer para mí.

—Uh, sí, supongo—respondió algo ruborizado, rascándose el cuello con la cabeza gacha.

—Bien, probemos lo que has preparado.

Stiles sonrió emocionado y se dirigió a la cocina, que estaba separada del salón por una isla.

—Pensé en cocinar aquí, pero no quería ensuciarlo todo así que lo he traído preparado, solamente hay que calentarlo un poco.

Sacó dos fuentes y las metió al horno. Peter preparó la mesa y sacó un vino blanco que sería apropiado mientras Stiles emplataba la comida. Tan solo el olor ya le hacía la boca agua. Sabía que Stiles era un buen cocinero, lo demostraba cada vez que se hartaba de comida para llevar y cocinaba algo para las reuniones (noches de cine) de la manada, así que no le importaba para nada cenar en casa.

Se sentó en su sitio y Stiles llevó los platos a la mesa, tomando el asiento frente a él. No había velas para dar ambiente, no sería precisamente agradable para él, pero había puesto un disco de jazz como música de fondo. El chico se había vestido mejor de lo habitual. Llevaba unos vaqueros oscuros que no parecían haber pasado por ninguna pelea y una camisa blanca arremangada hasta los codos que se ajustaba bien a su cuerpo tonificado. Peter debía admitir que tenía algo por aquellos hombros anchos.

Cuando tomó el primer bocado de bacalao al horno, no pudo contener un gemido de placer, estaba delicioso. No le importaría comer así todos los días. Sabía cocinar, por supuesto (sería ridículo que no), pero no se le daba ni de lejos tan bien. Se distrajo cuando olió la excitación del alfa, quien le estaba mirando con ojos hambrientos de algo más que de comida. Quizá su gemido había sido demasiado explícito. Sonrió inocentemente y dio otro bocado. Debería aprovecharlo, intentar seducir a Stiles para que cediera. Es lo que habría hecho con cualquier otro, pero, por algún motivo que aún se le escapaba, quería darle una oportunidad.

No fue difícil mantener una conversación activa durante toda la cena e incluso cuando los platos ya estaban vacíos. Stiles siempre había sido el único con el que era capaz de hablar de entre todos los miembros de la manada. Sospechaba que con Lydia también podría, pero esta guardaba demasiado resentimiento contra él. Terminaron en el sofá, viendo una película de ciencia ficción. Peter aún tenía seis años del séptimo arte con los que ponerse al día y Stiles parecía encantado de ayudarle.

—¿Podríamos, uh... acurrucarnos?—preguntó Stiles con timidez.

Peter arqueó una ceja, pero accedió. Esperaba que aquello terminara con algo de sexo blando como solía pasar en estas situaciones. Una caricia por aquí, un beso por allá. Pero en lugar de todo eso, Stiles tan solo lo abrazó por detrás mientras estaban tumbados de lado en el sofá y hundió el rostro en su nuca, probablemente incapaz de ver la película de ese modo, pero no parecía importarle. Era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado, pero resultó agradable una vez que consiguió relajarse gracias al olor del alfa. No era su reacción habitual a la presencia de un alfa, normalmente se pondría a la defensiva, más alerta y preparado, pero Stiles no causaba ese efecto en él. Quizá porque no lo consideraba una amenaza aunque, sin duda, podía serlo.

Despertó cuando Stiles se levantó del sofá y no sabía cuándo se había quedado dormido.

—Lo siento, no quería despertarte—le dijo el chico con un susurro—. Debería marcharme ya. Me pasaré de nuevo mañana, algo más pronto. Buenas noches.

Le dio un casto beso en la mejilla y se dirigió a la puerta. Peter no se levantó, se sentía relajado y no quería perder esa sensación. Tendría que ir a cerrar con llave antes de dormir, pero podía disfrutar un poco más del sofá cálido y del olor del alfa.

Al día siguiente, Peter se quedó un momento sin aire cuando vio a Stiles en su puerta. Llevaba una camisa roja a cuadros –pero una elegante, no de esas que solía llevar sobre las camisetas– con un chaleco abotonado negro y unos vaqueros oscuros ajustados. Incluso se había arreglado el pelo de modo que parecía que acababa de terminar una noche de pasión. Estaba extremadamente sexy y elegante y Peter tan solo quería olvidarse de los planes que tuviera para hoy y arrastrarlo a su cama.

—Bueno, esto sí que es una sorpresa—dijo, intentando no parecer muy afectado, aunque estaba seguro de que no podía disimular su mirada de deseo por el rubor que se extendía por el rostro del chico—. ¿Debería ponerme algo más elegante?

Llevaba una camisa negra con los dos botones superiores abiertos y una americana gris. Sabía que estaba perfecto, con su cuerpo lucía bien cualquier cosa y no le negarían la entrada a ningún restaurante elegante (que era lo que sospechaba que iban a hacer), pero quería tener a Stiles recorriendo su cuerpo con la mirada. El chico tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza.

—No, nop, estás perfecto, sí, estás genial.

Peter no necesitaba oler su excitación para ver la atracción que el alfa sentía por él. Era adorable lo nervioso que se ponía.

Condujeron durante casi una hora y Peter se preguntaba a dónde irían. Era cierto que Beacon Hills no tenía una gran selección de restaurantes, pero no era necesario irse tan lejos para encontrar uno elegante. Al menos esperaba que hubiera escogido bien.

En realidad era un buen restaurante francés con una considerable lista de espera. No comprendía cómo Stiles había logrado una reserva con tan poco tiempo de antelación. La comida era excelente y la conversación aún más, el único problema estuvo, como siempre, en las personas que los rodeaban. No era extraño ver a un omega joven con un alfa que le duplicara la edad, pero lo opuesto no era algo habitual. Cuando los veían de lejos no decían nada, pero en cuanto se acercaban y olían que Peter era el omega comenzaban a mirarlos de forma extraña y a murmurar entre ellos (y Peter odiaba en esos momentos su agudo oído).

—¿No te molesta?—dijo al fin cuando ya iban por el segundo plato.

—¿Huh? ¿El qué?—preguntó confuso.

—Que nos estén mirando y murmurando sobre nosotros.

—Oh. No realmente. Soy el hijo del sheriff, estoy acostumbrado a ello—respondió encogiéndose de hombros—. Al menos esta vez puedo presumir de estar con el omega más atractivo del restaurante.

—De la ciudad, muchas gracias.

Stiles sonrió y acarició su mano encima de la mesa. Si a Stiles no le molestaba, entonces a Peter tampoco. Nunca le había importado la opinión de los demás, de los extraños al menos, tan solo le había preocupado que pudiera afectar a la decisión de Stiles, que verse señalado por escoger a un omega tan mayor le hiciera echarse para atrás. Debería haber sabido que Stiles no les prestaría atención.

—¿Ya tienes dinero para pagar este sitio?—preguntó cuando ya estaban tomando el postre.

—He ahorrado algo del trabajo en la cafetería—respondió, emanando una oleada de vergüenza.

—Stiles—le llamó y esperó a que le mirara a los ojos—. Soy rico, tengo más dinero del que podré gastar nunca, no necesito un alfa que me mantenga, tampoco lo aceptaría. En realidad, estaba pensando que podría ayudarte a pagar la universidad para que no tengas que conseguir un trabajo mientras estudias.

—Ah- N-no puedo aceptar eso.

—¿Qué mejor forma de gastar mi dinero que en la educación de mi alfa?

Stiles se quedó mirándolo boquiabierto por un momento, probablemente sorprendido porque usara el término mi alfa.

—Uh, am. Creo que deberíamos hablar de esto cuando... bueno, si... en fin—hizo un gesto con la mano entre ellos.

—Por supuesto—respondió con una sonrisa, divertido por su nerviosismo.

Cuando dejaron el restaurante, Peter esperaba que regresaran a Beacon Hills, pero en lugar de eso Stiles tenía otra sorpresa para él.

—Estás de broma.

—No disimules, sé que te encanta.

—¿Cómo demonios-? Si se lo dices a alguien-

—Ya, ya, ahórrate las amenazas. ¿Entramos? No tardará en empezar—Stiles le tendió una mano y Peter la aceptó con un suspiro.

Entraron en el teatro donde representaban el musical Chicago. Era uno de los placeres secretos de Peter y no tenía ni idea de cómo Stiles se había enterado, pero no iba a echar a perder unas entradas para uno de sus musicales favoritos. Esperaba que Stiles se aburriera y comenzara a moverse inquieto en el asiento, pero en realidad estaba disfrutando con el espectáculo, parecía fascinado por las mujeres bailando y cantando con energía sobre cómo habían matado a sus respectivas parejas. Permanecieron cogidos de la mano durante todo el musical.

Al regresar a su apartamento, Peter estaba dispuesto a invitarle a un café y a lo que surgiera, pero Stiles se despidió muy breve con un beso en la mejilla. Era terriblemente frustrante, sobre todo cuando ya estaba húmedo.

Ese día también tenían planes. Bueno, Stiles tenía planes para ellos de los que Peter no sabía nada, pero primero tenían que acudir a una reunión de la manada. Ya habían hablado la noche anterior mientras cenaban sobre si hacer el cortejo público.

—¿Te parecería bien que se lo dijéramos a la manada?—preguntó Stiles algo nervioso.

—Es tu decisión—respondió como si le fuera indiferente, aunque si Stiles elegía no decírselo sentiría que se avergonzaba de ello.

—En realidad es tu decisión, tradicionalmente. Un alfa no puede ir diciendo por ahí que está cortejando a un omega sin su permiso.

—Bueno, tienes mi permiso. Pero no tienes por qué decírselo si no quieres.

Stiles sonrió y revolvió la comida en su plato con el tenedor.

—No me importaría subirme a la azotea del instituto y gritarlo para que lo supieran todos.

Peter no pudo evitar reír y sintió algo cálido en su pecho que no sabía de dónde venía.

Así que al día siguiente se dirigió a la casa Hale sabiendo que todos descubrirían lo del cortejo. No estaba nervioso, en absoluto, solo algo impaciente y por eso había llegado antes de lo habitual.

Escuchó las voces de Scott y Stiles desde el interior de la casa. No había duda de que estaban discutiendo a pesar de que aún no podía entender lo que decían. Se acercó silenciosamente, solo lo necesario para poder entender las palabras sin llegar a delatar su presencia.

—...ves? Te está manipulando, quiere utilizarte para alguno de sus planes—fue lo primero que escuchó de Scott.

—Oh, por dios, Scott. No seas paranoico. Peter solo quería que le dejara embarazado, no tenía ninguna intención de emparejarse conmigo, eso fue idea mía.

—Te está comiendo la cabeza. ¡Es un psicópata! ¡Ha matado gente!

—¡Ya basta! No voy a dejar que hables así de él. Yo también he matado gente cuando he tenido que hacerlo para proteger a mi manada.

—Eso es diferente-

—Tienes razón, porque cuando él lo hizo ni siquiera estaba cuerdo mientras que yo sí. ¿Qué esperas de un hombre que se ha pasado seis años en coma tras haber sido quemado vivo y haber visto a toda su familia morir, sintiéndolo más profundamente de lo que cualquier humano lo sentiría? Y, sinceramente, aunque hubiera estado cuerdo en aquel momento tampoco le culparía por lo que hizo. Vengó a su familia como debía hacer, como haría yo si algo así le sucediera a mi familia, como me gustaría que hicieras tú si un grupo de fanáticos me quemara vivo. Aunque siendo tú probablemente les mandarías a casa con una regañina.

—Stiles... Tú no eres así—la voz de Scott sonaba herida y Peter tuvo que contenerse para no reír a pesar del nudo en su garganta—. ¿No ves que te está manipulando? Todo esto es culpa de Peter.

—¿Y qué es exactamente «todo esto»?

—¡Peter me mordió!

—¡Y deberías estarle agradecido! Podrías haber muerto de un ataque de asma cualquier día y sin embargo te convertiste en el capitán del equipo de lacrosse, conseguiste a la chica que no te habría mirado ni dos veces de no ser por tus nuevos poderes, te volviste popular y ahora tienes más amigos de los que has tenido en toda tu vida. ¿Qué más quieres? Oh, pero espera que todavía hay más. De no ser por Peter, Erica podría haber muerto ya de un ataque epiléptico y a Isaac podría haberlo matado su padre. Y si quieres echarle la culpa a alguien de todas esas muertes que hubo deberías echársela a Kate Argent, tía de tu querida Allison. O, mejor aún, a Gerard Argent, al que tú dejaste marchar después de que utilizara a Jackson para matar personas inocentes, de que torturara a dos adolescentes y de que me diera una paliza solo para mandarte una advertencia. Sinceramente, Scott, no imaginas cuánto me alegro de que no seas tú quien toma las decisiones en esta manada o esta casa acabaría ardiendo de nuevo.

La conversación pareció terminar ahí. Escuchó los pasos de Stiles acercándose a la puerta y se apartó un poco. Cuando el chico salió, sus ojos estaban húmedos y su rostro rojo de ira. Se detuvo en seco cuando lo vio y pudo ver cómo se derrumbaba por dentro. Extendió una mano hacia él sin decir nada y Stiles le abrazó, enterrando el rostro en su cuello.

—¿Te importa si nos vamos a tu casa? No creo que pueda...—por su voz parecía a punto de echarse a llorar.

—Shh. Está bien. Vámonos.

Peter lo llevó hasta el jeep y le quitó las llaves para conducir él porque Stiles no estaba en condiciones. Una vez en el apartamento se olvidaron de cualquier plan y se tumbaron en el sofá para ver una película. Stiles le abrazaba por detrás como la otra noche, pero con más desesperación. Como si fuera algo precioso que estuviera a punto de desaparecer. No le gustaba ver así a Stiles y mucho menos por culpa de ese desagradecido que se hacía llamar su hermano. Peter no pensaba justificar lo que había hecho tras despertar del coma y había muchas cosas que lamentaba, una de ellas haber transformado a Scott. No porque sintiera lástima por el chico, sino porque este era incapaz de apreciar el don por lo que era y no se lo merecía.

Frunció el ceño ante lo que estaba sintiendo. No se había sentido tan protector con alguien desde antes e incluso entonces solo unas pocas personas le preocupaban de verdad. Estaba dispuesto a proteger a toda su manada, por supuesto, pero por ser su manada, no porque realmente los quisiera. Muy pocos entraban en esa categoría. Ahora solo estaba Stiles.

—Quiero que dejes el cortejo—le dijo sin darse la vuelta para mirarle.

Stiles se tensó tras él y pudo oler de inmediato su miseria.

—De acuerdo—respondió con apenas un hilo de voz.

—No te estoy rechazando. Necesito tiempo para pensar mi respuesta, no quiero tomar esta decisión a la ligera.

—Lo entiendo—le dijo con algo de alivio, pero el miedo aún permanecía ahí—. No quiero que aceptes solo porque quieres tener un bebé ni que tengas que recurrir a un desconocido en el que no confíes así que, aun si me dices que no, te daré ese hijo. Solo... solo quiero ser parte de su vida de algún modo, aunque sea solo como parte de la manada. ¿Quieres que me vaya?

—No, quédate un rato.

No le dijo que no acudiría a ningún desconocido, que ya había decidido que no tendría ese hijo si no era con él.


	3. Chapter 3

No tomó su decisión hasta el día anterior a su celo. No era que dudara de sus sentimientos porque los había asumido pronto, sino que consideró lo que esta relación sería para Stiles. Al final se dio cuenta de que no podía tomar una decisión por él. Stiles era un adulto y si había decidido que quería estar con él debía respetar su decisión y tomar la suya basándose en sus propios sentimientos. Entonces, pensó en su futuro hijo o hija, en como sería su vida con Stiles como padre, y eso le hizo decidirse.

Fue a la casa de los Stilinski aquella mañana. El coche del sheriff estaba en la entrada, pero eso no cambiaba sus planes. Cuando llamó a la puerta, fue el propio sheriff quien abrió.

—Sheriff—le saludó, inclinando la cabeza.

—¿Quién eres?

—Peter Hale. ¿Podría-

—¡Stiles!—llamó el sheriff interrumpiéndole.

—¿Qué?—vino la voz cansada de Stiles desde el interior de la casa.

—Peter Hale está aquí.

Se oyeron golpes, algo cayéndose y una maldición antes de que Stiles asomara por una puerta, vestido en chándal y con el pelo como un nido de pájaros.

—¡Peter!—su rostro se iluminó al verle, aunque enseguida decayó un poco, algo inseguro—. Hey, hola. Am... Papá, este es Peter. Peter, Noah. Um... Peter es... uh... Bueno, he estado cortejándolo desde hace unos días.

Stiles apretó los ojos, quizá esperando la reprimenda de su padre, pero Noah no parecía afectado por la noticia.

—Lo sé.

—¿Lo sabes?—preguntó Stiles sorprendido.

—Derek Hale vino hace unos días a mi despacho y me habló sobre su tío y sobre lo que estabais haciendo.

—Voy a llenarle de acónito el café—masculló Stiles entre dientes—. ¿Y bien?

—No es asunto mío.

—¿Qué?—Stiles le miró estupefacto.

—Eres un adulto que puede tomar sus propias decisiones. Diga lo que diga no servirá para nada, eres cabezota como tú solo. Además, no hice caso a mis padres cuando intentaron convencerme de que me emparejara con una omega en lugar de casarme con tu madre así que no tengo ningún derecho a intentar convencerte a ti. Solo quiero saber si esto es como esa adoración que sentías por Lydia.

—Oh, no, no tiene nada que ver. Conozco a Peter de verlo más que en los pasillos del instituto. Hemos hablado, mucho. Y, aunque parezca repentino, esto es algo que ha ido creciendo poco a poco. No lo tengo en un altar, no creo que sea perfecto. Conozco sus fallos y lo quiero de todos modos—le dijo con total sinceridad, sin que su corazón saltase ni por un momento.

—Bien, entonces tenéis mi bendición, aunque no la necesitéis.

—Uh... En realidad aún no ha aceptado—confesó de nuevo nervioso.

—No creo que haya venido hasta aquí para rechazarte—Noah se dio media vuelta y se perdió en alguna habitación de la casa.

Stiles miró tentativo a Peter, con miedo e inseguridad emanando de él. Nunca lo había visto de ese mono y no quería que estuviera así por su culpa.

—¿Por qué no hablamos dentro?

—Sí, claro, pasa.

Se apartó de la puerta y lo dejó pasar, cerrando tras él. Entraron en el salón donde la televisión emitía alguna película de alienígenas y la mesa estaba cubierta de dulces, bolsas llenas y vacías de aperitivos y botellas de refresco. Stiles probablemente ya estaba asumiendo que iba a rechazarlo.

—¿Pasándotelo bien?—le preguntó, apartando la manta arrugada del sofá para sentarse.

—Vamos, Peter, arranca la tirita de un tirón—le dijo, apagando la televisión.

—¿Por qué, alfa? ¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer que hablar conmigo?

—Venga, no me tortures más. Espera, ¿qué?—fue un poco lento en reaccionar, pero lo dejaría pasar por esta vez y en su lugar sonrió, acomodándose en el sofá—. ¿De verdad?

—¿Crees que bromearía con algo así?—quizá con cualquier otro, pero no con Stiles.

El chico suspiró y se arrodilló frente a él, o tal vez simplemente sus piernas no le sostuvieron más. Tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas y besó el dorso con cariño.

—Gracias, Peter—le dijo, mirándole bajo sus largas pestañas con reverencia.

—Debería ser yo quien te lo agradeciera, alfa—y realmente estaba agradecido, más de lo que Stiles imaginaba.

Giró la mano y acarició su rostro, marcando lo que ahora era suyo. Stiles gimió y frotó la nariz contra el interior de su muñeca, donde su olor era más intenso.

—Dios... Estás cerca—murmuró, inspirando profundamente.

—Sí, pero aún puedo pensar. Escucha, sobre lo de tener un hijo, no hace falta que sea ahora mismo, podemos esperar.

—Nooo—se quejó Stiles, mirándole con ojos suplicantes—. Si lo prefieres podemos esperar, pero... te verías tan sexy con el vientre lleno de mis bebés.

—Has estado pensando en ello, ¿no?

—Un poco—Peter arqueó una ceja—. Vale, mucho. No necesito esperar, siempre he querido una gran familia, una casa llena de niños. O solo uno si no quieres más, pero no necesito esperar.

—Serás un padre fantástico—le agarró por el cabello y lo incorporó hasta que estuvo arrodillado sobre él—. Cuando mañana me anudes por primera vez, quiero que me marques.

—Ngh... Sí—hundió el rostro en su cuello, besando el lugar donde dejaría su marca.

Peter se estremeció y cerró los ojos. Nunca se había sentido tan seguro con alguien tan cerca de su cuello. No tenía miedo de exponerse ante él.

—¡No en el salón!—gritó Noah desde alguna parte de la casa.

Stiles gruñó y se apartó, sus pupilas dilatadas y un bulto sospechoso en sus pantalones.

—¿Quieres pasar el celo aquí o en tu casa?—le preguntó sabiendo que algunos omegas preferían estar rodeados del olor de su alfa mientras que otros preferían un lugar familiar la primera vez.

—Ya tengo el nido preparado en mi casa. ¿Quieres verlo?

El rostro de Stiles se iluminó y asintió enérgicamente.

—Sí, sí, me encantaría.

Incluso si ya había aceptado que fuera su alfa, cada paso a partir de ahora era importante. Que un omega permitiera que un alfa entrara en su nido, en su lugar seguro para pasar el celo, demostraba mucha confianza, era una invitación como ninguna otra.

—Trae una camiseta tuya o algo así—le dijo con un guiño y los ojos de Stiles casi brillaron como los de un lobo.

Era la primera vez que un alfa entraba en el nido de Peter. Había pasado su celo con betas y otros omegas, pero nunca había confiado lo suficiente en un alfa para permitir que se le acercara en un momento en el que era tan vulnerable. Le sorprendió lo tranquilo que se sentía al dejar pasar a Stiles, sintiendo incluso la necesidad de mostrárselo y tener su aprobación.

El nido no estaba en su habitación habitual. No quería tener que soportar el olor de todas esas feromonas durante días tras el celo. Una de las habitaciones del apartamento estaba dedicada exclusivamente a ello y tenía su propio baño. Las paredes eran azul oscuro, había un regulador de luz junto a la cama y las ventanas estaban cubiertas por unas persianas que no dejaban pasar un solo rayo de sol. Los omegas se volvían muy sensibles durante el celo y siendo hombre lobo aún más. Había una gran cantidad de cojines y varias mantas para los cambios de temperatura que sufría. Había una cómoda con cambios de ropa (que no solía usar porque prefería estar desnudo), varios juegos de sábanas y juguetes sexuales. Al menos esta vez no tendría que utilizar el dildo con nudo hinchable.

Dejó la camiseta de Stiles sobre los cojines para que se impregnaran con su olor mientras el chico abría la nevera donde guardaba las provisiones de comida y bebida.

—¿Cuánto suelen durar tus celos?—le preguntó mirando el contenido de la nevera con el ceño fruncido.

—Tres días, probablemente dos con un alfa.

—Necesitaremos más comida y más bebidas energéticas.

—Oh, créeme, tendré energía de sobra—respondió con tono sugerente.

—Pero quizá yo no. Te recuerdo que soy humano, necesitaré mucha energía para estar a tu altura.

Peter se acercó a él y cerró la puerta de la nevera. Lo agarró por las caderas y se acercó a su cuerpo hasta que apenas quedaba la ropa entre ellos. Podía oler el nerviosismo de Stiles, pero también su excitación.

—Tengo juguetes que puedes usar conmigo cuando no puedas más, no me molesta—le dijo con voz grave, tan solo un susurro—. Y solo tu presencia será más que suficiente para calmarme, alfa—las manos de Stiles se colocaron en su cintura, sus dedos contrayéndose como si estuviera conteniéndose. No podía permitir eso—. Me gustaría ser consciente de lo que hacemos la primera vez, cuando me marques, así que... ¿qué te parece si empezamos ahora?

—Ngh...—Stiles gruñó, sus caderas moviéndose contra las de Peter. Ambos estaban ya duros—. Deberíamos...—cerró los ojos intentando mantener el control—. Deberíamos hablar primero. Sobre límites y, ya sabes.

—Cierto. Creo que por esta vez deberíamos mantenerlo un poco vainilla, ya tendremos tiempo de jugar y realmente no me entero de mucho en ese estado, pero sí hay una cosa que me gustaría saber si estás dispuesto a probar.

—Sí, um, quiero decir, ¿cuál es?

Peter sonrió ante su entusiasmo, el chico parecía a punto de derretirse en sus manos. No se molestaría si no quería, pero realmente le gustaría probarlo con él.

—¿Me dejarías follarte, alfa? ¿Me dejarías penetrarte?—le preguntó con voz seductora, su aliento rozando sus labios—. Probablemente al principio solo querré sentirte dentro de mí, que me llenes, pero cuando tenga la mente más despejada también querré probar cómo es estar dentro de ti.

—Joder, Peter—Stiles gimió, agarrándole por los cabellos y juntando sus bocas torpemente en su primer beso—. Sí, sí, puedes follarme—le dijo ansioso sin separar del todo sus labios.

La risa de Peter quedó ahogada por los labios de Stiles. El chico avanzó, haciéndole retroceder, y cayeron sobre la cama. Se quedaron largo rato simplemente besándose, satisfechos con explorar la boca del otro, con memorizar su sabor, lo que le hacía gemir. Estaban duros y la ropa se sentía cada vez más agobiante, pero aún podían resistir y ya tendrían tiempo para perder la cabeza durante el celo.

—¿Algo más?—preguntó Stiles cuando al fin separaron sus bocas para recuperar el aliento—. ¿Algo que no te guste o que no quieras que haga?

Peter le miró por un momento. Realmente había pocas cosas que no dejaría que Stiles le hiciera.

—Nada de privación sensorial.

Stiles asintió como si lo comprendiera y tal vez era una de las pocas personas que podría comprenderlo realmente.

—Nada de bondage tampoco, imagino.

—Exacto. Ni electricidad.

Siempre podría romper cualquier cuerda o esposas que usara con él, pero la simple idea de verse aún más vulnerable de lo que ya iba a estar le ponía enfermo.

—Vale. Tendremos que hablar más a fondo de esto cuando terminemos, pero si en cualquier momento se te ocurre cualquier cosa o hago algo que te desagrada, dímelo y me detendré al instante, no importa la situación. No quiero hacerte daño de ningún modo.

Había verdadera preocupación en los ojos de Stiles y eso solo conseguía que Peter se reafirmara en su decisión.

—Puedes usar tu voz de alfa—le dijo porque también era bueno que supiera las cosas que le gustaban y porque era la única persona a la que se lo confesaría—. No permitiré que la uses fuera del dormitorio, no esperes que te obedezca como un buen omega.

—No era mi intención.

—Pero aquí puedes usarla, puedes ordenarme cuanto quieras. Seré bueno para ti.

Stiles presionó las caderas contra él y ambos gimieron cuando sus erecciones se rozaron. Al parecer a él también le gustaba la idea.

—Desnúdate, muéstrame ese precioso cuerpo—le dijo el chico con voz algo ronca.

Peter sintió un escalofrío de placer y se levantó en cuanto Stiles se apartó. No comenzó hasta que estuvo seguro de que tenía toda la atención del alfa. Empezó por quitarse la camiseta, lentamente, flexionando los músculos y exhibiéndose todo lo que podía. Sabía que tenía un cuerpo de modelo, pero que a muchos alfas no les gustaban los omegas musculosos, la mayoría los prefería pequeños y delicados, de lo que Peter no tenía nada. Por suerte, Stiles no era así. No era difícil darse cuenta de que le gustaban los hombres grandes y fuertes, su olor lo delataba fácilmente rodeado de tantos hombres lobo. Al principio pensó que tal vez le gustaban los alfas, algo que no era imposible pero nada habitual. No sabía si tal vez era bisexual, pero al menos Peter le gustaba.

Cuando sus pantalones también cayeron al suelo, dejándolo completamente desnudo, escuchó un gruñido. Pensó por un momento que tal vez el alfa estaba disgustado o molesto (algo ridículo cuando lo pensó dos veces). Peter estaba bien dotado ahí abajo, nada parecido a la mayoría de omegas, podía incluso rivalizar con muchos alfas. Y la mirada de Stiles no era de disgusto sino de deseo mientras presionaba la palma de la mano contra su entrepierna. Tendría que acostumbrarse a que este chico lo deseaba tal como era, que no se decepcionaría porque no esperaba que fuera un omega típico.

—Joder, Peter, eres... Podría correrme solo mirándote.

—Podemos intentar eso otro día—respondió con una sonrisa pícara, autoestima al cien por cien.

—Definitivamente. Pero hoy tenemos algo importante que hacer, ¿verdad?—se mordió el labio con una expresión insegura, quizás pensando que lo que iba a decir podría molestarle—. Preséntate para mí.

Peter sonrió y no dudó ni un segundo en arrodillarse sobre la cama. Se inclinó, colocando la cabeza contra el colchón, y llevó las manos a su trasero, separando las nalgas. Oyó a Stiles inspirar con fuerza.

—Dios, Peter. Ya estás tan húmedo.

No pudo contener un gemido cuando Stiles lo agarró por las nalgas y hundió el rostro en su trasero. El chico comenzó a lamer y chupar su piel húmeda y caliente sin contenerse lo más mínimo. Peter intentaba quedarse quieto, pero todo su cuerpo temblaba ante la hiperactiva lengua de Stiles. Por lo ávido que era seguramente nunca había probado a un omega antes y a Peter realmente no le molestaba la atención. Ya había sospechado que sería bueno con la lengua por su gran fijación oral, pero ahora podía confirmarlo. No podía dejar de gemir y contonearse, separando las piernas aún más y presionando hacia atrás para que Stiles llegara más profundo con su lengua.

—Alfa... Alfa... Si sigues así voy a correrme...—le dijo entre gemidos.

—Puedes correrte—respondió, apenas separando su boca de su agujero goteante.

—No... Quiero hacerlo contigo dentro la primera vez, alfa... Por favor...

El gruñido que emitió Stiles con la boca pegada a él vibró por todo su cuerpo.

—Vale... Vale...—Stiles se apartó como si fuera una tortura hacerlo. Su rostro estaba cubierto de lubricación y saliva y no dejaba de relamerse los labios—. ¿Cómo quieres hacerlo?

—¿Cómo me quieres tú, alfa?

—Ngh... Quiero verte la cara. Date la vuelta.

Peter se dio rápidamente la vuelta, separando las piernas para que su alfa se arrodillara entre ellas. Stiles comenzó a desnudarse sin apartar la vista de él. Lo observaba con tal admiración que Peter casi sentía la necesidad de cubrirse. Pero se olvidó por completo de eso cuando Stiles se quitó los pantalones. Estaba duro, completamente duro, y era grande. No grande como estás bien dotado grande sino grande como ¿estás seguro de que eso puede entrar? grande.

—Madre de dios. ¿Todos los Stilinski la tienen así?

—Preferiría no hablar de otros Stilinski ahora mismo.

—Cierto, lo siento, pero wow.

—Sí, uh... No estaba seguro... No quiero hacerte daño.

—Oh, cariño, te aseguro que no vas a hacerme daño. Me enfadaré si no metes eso dentro de mí en los próximos segundos.

Stiles suspiró y se relajó visiblemente. Debía de haber estado en verdad preocupado al respecto. Probablemente habría hecho daño a un humano sin una buena preparación, pero Peter no tendría ningún problema con eso. No le importaba un poco de dolor y su cuerpo se recuperaría antes incluso de que terminaran. Aunque no podía ni imaginar cómo sería con el nudo hinchado.

—Vale. Si te hago daño, dímelo y pararé. Uh... ¿Deberíamos usar el código de colores o una palabra de seguridad?

—Nunca te diré que no si realmente quiero algo así que si digo que no es que no.

—De acuerdo, bien. Vale—no podía estar más nervioso, parecía casi a punto de hiperventilar y Peter comenzaba a preocuparse.

—Stiles, si no quieres hacerlo podemos parar ahora mismo.

—No, no. No es que- Claro que quiero hacerlo, es solo que es mi primera vez y no quiero hacerlo desagradable para ti y esto es importante, vamos a emparejarnos y quiero que te sientas bien y no tengo ni idea de si va a ser bueno para ti o no porque nunca he hecho esto. Y no voy a decir que querría haber practicado antes porque no, definitivamente quiero que mi primera vez sea contigo, pero tampoco quiero que sea-

—Stiles—Peter se incorporó y tomó su rostro entre las manos—. Cálmate. No vas a hacerme daño. Vamos a sentirnos bien los dos. No espero que seas una estrella del porno. Sé que me voy a sentir bien contigo sin importar cómo sea tu técnica o tu polla porque lo que vamos a hacer lo vamos a hacer con sentimientos, no solo por sexo—y estaba sorprendido de darse cuenta de que era cierto, por parte de ambos.

—Sí, tienes razón, lo siento—se relajó, respirando con más calma.

—¿Qué te parece si te monto? Así podré ir a mi ritmo—sugirió y el rostro de Stiles se iluminó de inmediato.

Asintió vehemente, repitiendo una letanía de síes hasta que Peter lo empujó contra la cama y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él. No esperaba que se resistiera y no lo hizo. Nunca había tenido sexo de este modo con un alfa, los pocos con los que se había acostado siempre tendían a querer demostrar que eran más fuertes y más dominantes que el omega, como si intentaran probar su masculinidad. Stiles no necesitaba demostrar que era un macho alfa porque ya ejercía como tal el resto del tiempo. Protegía a la manada, proveía para ellos, los cuidaba y estaba ahí siempre que alguien lo necesitaba. Peter iba a tener como alfa al mejor que nadie podría encontrar. No se lo merecía, pero era demasiado egoísta como para hacer lo correcto y renunciar a él.

Peter sujetó la verga con una mano y no pudo evitar recorrerla con sus dedos, admirando su forma y tamaño. Se le hacía la boca agua. Podía sentir unas gotas de lubricación deslizándose por su muslo.

—Pienso pasarme un día entero con esto en mi boca—murmuró más para sí mismo.

Stiles gimió y levantó las caderas. Se agarró a los muslos de Peter e intentó desesperado acercarlo un poco. Peter sonrió y finalmente se lo concedió. Guió el miembro hacia su entrada y lentamente descendió sobre él. Sabía que era grande, pero, oh, sentirlo era otro tema. Se alegró de hacerlo de este modo porque necesitaba acostumbrarse. Stiles cerraba los ojos, pero los abría de inmediato, como si no quisiera perderse nada. Respiraba con la boca abierta y parecía esforzarse por no moverse, apretando sus muslos de un modo que dejaría marcas en un humano, lástima que en él no duraran.

Pareció una eternidad hasta que logró sentarse en el regazo de Stiles, pero mereció la pena, nunca se había sentido tan lleno. Iba a ser el mejor celo de su vida. Cuando comenzó a sacar el miembro de nuevo, Stiles no pudo evitar levantar las caderas y ambos terminaron gimiendo inmóviles.

—Joder... Peter, te sientes demasiado bien. Tan estrecho, tan caliente, tan húmedo, tan... No quiero salir de ahí—le dijo casi como una súplica.

Peter resopló y sacudió la cabeza. Bueno, no es que él estuviera en mejor estado, pero podía mantener mejor la compostura. Aún no llegaba a comprender cómo podía sentirse como si ya estuviera en celo cuando aún faltaba un día. Su cuerpo estaba más caliente de lo habitual y su cabeza se sentía aturdida aun si aún mantenía el control. Debía de estar afectándole el olor a alfa de Stiles.

—Está bien, solo déjame... Ngh...—Peter se balanceó sin sacar el miembro de su interior y solo ese movimiento le puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, sí, eso... ah... sí...—Stiles ya no era capaz de usar palabras más complicadas, lo cual era una buena señal.

Peter siguió balanceándose, apenas sacando la polla de su interior. Rozaba contra todos los lugares apropiados en todo momento. Si no supiera que era imposible juraría que estaba vibrando, pero probablemente eso era él mismo, con todos sus nervios encendidos como si le hubieran dado una descarga.

—Stiles... alfa... dime que estás cerca porque... dios... quiero tu nudo, por favor—no podía creer que estuviera suplicando tan pronto.

—Sí, sí, solo... joder... ¿puedo...? ¿Podemos darnos la vuelta? No debería anudarte así—le dijo tentativo.

—Sí, hazlo, sí...

Stiles se incorporó y Peter se echó hacia atrás, moviéndose al unísono muy lentamente, intentando no perturbar el lugar por donde estaban unidos. Terminaron gimiendo y Stiles embistió por impulso los pocos centímetros que había salido de su interior. Peter echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se aferró a las sábanas, tan solo intentando no dejar escapar sus garras.

—Lo siento...—susurró Stiles, apoyando la frente contra su pecho.

—No... No te disculpes por nada de esto o me sentiré mal por disfrutarlo tanto.

—¿De verdad-?

—Ni lo preguntes. Eres humano, pero creo que puedes olerlo perfectamente.

Peter estaba centrado en el olor de Stiles, pero su propio olor también era abrumador. Stiles gruñó y hundió el rostro en su cuello, recorriendo con la punta de la nariz su mandíbula hasta detrás de la oreja.

—Si ahora hueles así no puedo imaginar cómo será mañana.

—A omega emparejado, a tu omega.

Stiles gimió y movió las caderas levemente. Peter siseó entre dientes cuando el nudo que comenzaba a hincharse presionó contra su entrada.

—Ngh... Si fuera humano me romperías. Suerte que soy un hombre lobo, solo por esto merece la pena.

Stiles rio tembloroso y sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Esta es la única parte buena de ser hombre lobo?

—Sin duda una de las mejores al menos.

Stiles le miró a los ojos con una suave sonrisa y le besó dulcemente, con tanto cariño que casi resultaba abrumador. No parecía propio de ese momento, le hacía sentir delicado, pero no iba a rechazarlo. Stiles comenzó a moverse sin apartarse de su boca. Atrás y adelante, muy suavemente, lo justo para que hubiera un poco de fricción. No tenía prisa, no necesitaba apresurar aquello, durante el celo ya sería lo bastante frenético. El calor crecía entre ellos, Peter podía sentir su miembro goteando sobre su vientre, rozando deliciosamente contra el estómago del alfa.

Emitió un quejido cuando ya no pudo soportar más aquel beso. Era demasiado dulce, tenía demasiados sentimientos. Estaba acostumbrado a follar, pero no a hacer el amor, no a que lo trataran como si fuera un tesoro. Sentía que estaba temblando y sus ojos ardían. No quería hacer el ridículo en ese momento. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás intentando recuperar el aliento, recuperar la compostura, pero los labios de Stiles seguían besándolo. Su mandíbula, su cuello, con demasiada dulzura.

—Alfa... Márcame, alfa...—solo quería que parara, pero esas fueron las palabras que salieron de su boca en su lugar.

Sintió el gruñido de Stiles vibrar en sus huesos, tan profundo, tan animal. Si no estuviera seguro de que era humano, pensaría que tenía a un hombre lobo encima. Stiles acarició su cuello con los dientes, provocándole escalofríos, y Peter inclinó la cabeza dejándole más espacio en respuesta. Lamió el punto en el que cuello y hombro se unían y de repente Peter sintió la presión de sus dientes hasta que rasgaron su piel.

Fue un shock que cambió el eje sobre el que orbitaba su existencia. El vínculo que ya compartía con Stiles antes de eso se convirtió en el más fuerte de todos, en el primordial. Se envolvía alrededor de él y de su lobo, haciéndole sentir más en sintonía con este de lo que lo había estado nunca. Podía sentir al lobo sometiéndose con gusto, voluntariamente. Este era su alfa, el que ellos habían escogido, y ya sabían que habían acertado en su decisión. Era sorprendente lo importante que era ahora Stiles para ellos. Más que el alfa de su manada, más que la propia luna. No sabía si para un omega humano sería lo mismo. Había oído que para un hombre lobo su alfa era muy importante, pero no había imaginado que sería algo así. Daría miedo de no ser por lo seguro que se sentía arropado por ese vínculo.

Debió de quedarse en blanco por un momento porque cuando reaccionó podía sentir el nudo completamente hinchado dentro de él y su vientre cubierto de semen. Ni siquiera podía recordar haberse corrido. Stiles le miraba con una brillante sonrisa en el rostro, acariciando suavemente sus cabellos. Había mucho amor ahí, Peter podía sentirlo a través del vínculo.

—Estás bien, estoy aquí contigo—le dijo tranquilizador. ¿Y no era extraño que fuera Stiles quien tranquilizara a Peter? Pero no debía serlo, era un buen alfa y estaba ahí cuando se le necesitaba.

—Alfa...

—Sí. Sí, sí, mi amor.

Peter tembló, aquellas palabras sonaban demasiado sinceras. Sabía que lo eran.

—Oh, ¿no te gusta que te llame así? Lo siento.

—No, no. Puedes llamarme así, puedes llamarme lo que quieras, solo... solo... llámame.

Era extraño, una necesidad que no podía entender. Que su alfa lo reconociera. El simple hecho de que se dirigiera a él hacía que su lobo se pusiera a retozar como un cachorro. Stiles sonrió, parecía entenderlo. Seguramente también podía sentir las emociones de Peter a través de su vínculo. Este era un vínculo que incluso los humanos podían percibir.

—Descansa, tenemos media hora hasta que podamos levantarnos.

—Tú aún puedes volver a correrte—podía sentir el semen caliente dentro de él y lo duro que aún seguía. Sentía la necesidad de satisfacer a su alfa y el deseo algo más egoísta de tenerlo todo para él.

—Aún tenemos tiempo para hacer muchas cosas, no hay por qué apresurarse, descansa. ¿Quieres que intentemos ponernos de lado para que no esté encima?

—No, no. Así está bien—rodeó los hombros de Stiles con sus brazos y lo acercó más a su cuerpo. Le gustaba su peso sobre él, era reconfortante.


	4. Chapter 4

Pasaron la siguiente hora relajados, tan solo asimilando el vínculo que ahora les unía, intercambiado besos dulces de vez en cuando sin intentar que pasaran de ser besos. Cuando el nudo finalmente se deshinchó, Stiles salió con cuidado de él y Peter sintió una desagradable sensación de vacío. Lo achacó al celo inminente.

—Te traeré algo de comida.

—Primero una ducha—replicó Peter. Stiles puso expresión de desagrado, no querría eliminar su olor del omega—. No hay nada que deteste más del celo que toda la mezcla de olores que se forma. Es desagradable para una nariz humana, imagina para la mía.

—De acuerdo, vamos a la ducha entonces—respondió de inmediato, queriendo hacer que su omega se sintiera a gusto.

En la enorme ducha donde perfectamente cabían dos personas, Stiles frotó cada rincón de su cuerpo. No intentó nada sexual, tan solo quería asegurarse de que estaba limpio y de que se sentía bien. Limpió superficialmente su trasero, pero no hizo ademán de sacar la simiente que aún había dentro. Tras secar su cuerpo con una toalla, besó con reverencia la marca en su cuello, que ya parecía una cicatriz con meses de antigüedad, aunque esta jamás desaparecería. Ambos estaban duros cuando salieron del baño, pero Stiles insistió en comer y beber primero.

—Es el mejor sexo que he tenido nunca—comentó mientras pelaba una naranja para Peter.

—Nunca habías tenido sexo antes.

—Es el mejor sexo que tendré nunca—corrigió.

—Mañana será aún mejor. Al menos para ti, yo no seré muy consciente de ello.

—Eso no me gusta—replicó frunciendo el ceño y arrugando su adorable nariz.

—Ya, bueno, biología omega, no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto. Tendremos tiempo después para disfrutarlo los dos.

—Quiero que tú siempre disfrutes, así es como debería ser. Toma, come esto—le dijo entregándole la naranja.

—Ya es la tercera.

—Tienes que comer, tienes que recuperar energía para pasar el celo, no sabemos cómo va a ser, si durará más o menos. Tengo que ir a comprar más comida y bebida. También, ¿necesitas algo en particular para tu lobo? Quiero decir. Debería haber leído más sobre esto, tendría que haberme preparado más.

Peter le miraba con sospecha mientras hablaba. La erección del chico no parecía tener intención de remitir y emitía un olor ligeramente más picante. Se inclinó hacia él e inspiró profundamente contra su cuello.

—Estás en celo—murmuró sorprendido.

—¿Qué? No—negó enérgicamente con la cabeza—. Mi celo no es hasta dentro de... tres semanas, creo.

—No es extraño que un alfa entre en celo después de haberse emparejado. En realidad es bastante conveniente que los dos estemos en celo al mismo tiempo. Tendrás energía para mantenerme el ritmo—le dijo con un guiño.

—Oh, sí, cierto. Uh... Debería entonces ir a comprar más comida, tenemos que tener suficiente para los dos y tal vez... tal vez algún cambio más de ropa-

—Stiles—Peter lo agarró por los brazos antes de que pudiera levantarse de la cama—. ¿A dónde piensas ir en celo? No puedes salir a la calle así.

—Pero, pero, pero necesito...

—Hay más comida y bebida en la cocina, puedes traerlo de ahí. Y no vamos a necesitar más cambios de ropa, no vamos a usar ropa.

—Está bien, en la cocina, sí—Stiles suspiró casi temblando y hundió el rostro en su cuello—. Hueles tan bien...

El celo le estaba golpeando duro y rápido. A Peter le habría gustado ser capaz de disfrutarlo sin que su mente hubiera estado aturdida con el suyo propio.

Los dos días siguientes eran una mezcla nebulosa más de sensaciones que de recuerdos. Había pasado horas (o quizá solo minutos que se sentían como horas) anudado por Stiles, siendo llenado una y otra y otra vez, hasta sentirse rebosar y después más. Pero durante todo ese tiempo su alfa también había sido cariñoso y atento, asegurándose de que se encontraba bien, de que comía y bebía lo necesario. Se ocupaba de limpiarlo y de cambiar las sábanas para que el mal olor no se acumulara. Durante un momento de paz, había preparado un baño para Peter y aireado la habitación mientras él se relajaba en el agua con burbujas, solo para acabar minutos después sudado y cubierto de semen de ambos cuando al fin pudo follarle, el alfa sometiéndose sin dudarlo a él. Recordaba a Stiles hablándole constantemente. No recordaba lo que decía, pero solo su voz le ayudaba a no perderse por completo. Fue el celo más intenso que jamás había experimentado, pero también el más agradable y nunca había despertado al día siguiente tan satisfecho.

Stiles acabó vestido con la ropa de Peter porque no habían planeado aquello y el chico no se había llevado más que la camiseta que ahora era parte del nido (sería imposible quitarle el olor a celo a estas alturas). Peter asintió satisfecho cuando le vio cubierto con su ropa, oliendo a él.

—¿Sabes que se supone que soy el que tendría que quererte cubierto con su olor?—le preguntó Stiles, pero tenía en su rostro esa sonrisa tonta de felicidad.

—Quiero que todos tengan bien claro que eres mío, no quiero que haya ningún malentendido y que algún omega estúpido se te acerque.

—Por favor, no ataques a Lydia si me da un abrazo.

—Ella no es tan estúpida.

—Cierto—Stiles rodeó sus hombros con los brazos y le dio un tierno beso—. ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? ¿Preparamos el nido para la próxima vez?

—Quiero salir de aquí y tomar aire fresco. Además, para la próxima vez no estaremos aquí.

—¿Huh?—Stiles le miró confuso y Peter esperaba no estar equivocándose.

—Vas a ir a la universidad, ¿no?

—¿Vendrás conmigo?—preguntó con algo de sorpresa.

—A no ser que quieras que me quede aquí.

—Oh, no, no, claro que quiero que vengas, solo que no sabía si querrías dejar Beacon Hills. Me encantaría que vinieras. Podríamos buscar un apartamento allí para los cinco años. Me gustaría mucho que vinieras.

Peter contuvo un suspiro de alivio. Incluso si no pudiera oír sus latidos, podía sentir a través de su vínculo que era sincero y lo feliz que estaba por ello.

—Decidido entonces.

Celebraron una fiesta dos días después en la casa Hale para celebrar su unión con la manada, incluyendo a Melissa y a Noah. Stiles aceptó de inmediato no invitar a Chris y se encargó él mismo de decírselo a Allison. Ya era bastante difícil soportar la presencia de la pequeña cazadora como para tener cerca en un día de celebración también al hermano de la asesina de su familia. Chris era un aliado, pero no era parte de la manada. Stiles lo comprendía, tampoco era fan de él.

La manada aceptó su emparejamiento con bastante facilidad y celebraron por ellos. Las únicas notas discordantes fueron Scott y Derek, que seguían en contra de su relación, pero unas palabras severas por parte del sheriff les hicieron callar. Si tenía la aprobación de Noah, a Peter ya no le preocupaba nada.

Cuando despertó un par de semanas después con la mano de su alfa sobre su vientre y una sensación nueva en su interior, supo que habían tenido éxito durante el celo. Celebraron otra fiesta llena de regalos para bebés (a la que no estuvieron invitados ni Scott ni Derek porque no iban a arruinarles ese momento de felicidad y si no eran capaces de alegrarse por ellos no los incluirían en sus momentos memorables). El sheriff lloró y Peter también, pero eso eran las hormonas, de verdad. Stiles estaba entusiasmado, no había dejado de investigar sobre paternidad desde que se lo dijo, y Peter supo que había hecho lo correcto al emparejarse con él. Habría sido feliz teniendo un hijo solo, pero entonces no habría sentido también la felicidad de su alfa dentro de él como si fuera la suya propia.

Compraron una casa en Berkeley (Peter lo prefería a alquilar, después podían venderla o ir allí de vacaciones, eso si regresaban a Beacon Hills, lo que no era seguro) para vivir mientras Stiles estudiaba una especialidad en Lengua, literatura y cultura. Fue una larga discusión, pero consiguió que aceptara que pagara por sus estudios. Se negaba a que trabajara mientras estudiaba, sobre todo porque quería tener toda la atención posible de su alfa y los estudios ya iban a ocuparle bastante.

—Ya estoy en casa—llamó Stiles entrando por la puerta a pesar de que Peter ya había oído llegar el jeep (y eso era algo que no había conseguido cambiar, pero al menos solamente lo usaba Stiles cuando iba solo mientras que con Peter utilizaban el mucho más seguro y fiable SUV que habían comprado).

—¿Eso que huelo son donuts de Romano?—preguntó, dejando a un lado el libro que estaba leyendo.

—Sip, he conseguido hacerme con dos—le dijo el alfa sonriendo orgulloso.

—Te quiero—respondió extendiendo las manos hacia la caja. Era casi imposible conseguir esos donuts, hacían muy pocos y se agotaban en cuestión de minutos. Era, por supuesto, uno de los mayores caprichos de Peter durante el embarazo.

—¿Me lo dices a mí o a los donuts?

—No estoy seguro.

Abrió la caja y comenzó a comerse uno de los donuts rellenos de confitura de albaricoque mientras Stiles se sentaba a su lado y acariciaba su vientre redondo.

—Hola, bebés—saludó a los dos pequeños que descansaban hasta que oyeron la voz de su alfa y comenzaron a dar patadas.

Peter gruñó, siendo él quien tenía que soportar los golpes en sus órganos internos. Stiles le levantó la camiseta y comenzó a restregar su rostro contra su vientre mientras le decía cosas sin sentido a los bebés, que fueron calmándose poco a poco.

—¿Eso es más ropa?—preguntó tras un rato al ver las bolsas junto al sofá que Peter aún no había recogido. Peter tan solo murmuró afirmativo con otro bocado de donuts—. A este paso vamos a quedarnos sin sitio donde meter todas estas cosas. No hace falta comprar tanto.

—No te preocupes, enseguida les quedará pequeña la mayoría de la ropa y podremos deshacernos de ella. Además, si son lobos puede que acaben rompiéndola antes de quedarse pequeña.

—Sé coser, puedo remendar unos cuantos agujeros.

—Mis bebés no van a ir con ropa remendada, muchas gracias.

Stiles suspiró, sabía que no iba a ganar esta discusión. Peter no iba a resistirse a la hora de comprar ropa o cualquier otra cosa para sus bebés. A los que todavía llamaba bebés porque no sabían si eran niños, niñas o la parejita. No era importante de todos modos, la ropa que compraba serviría para ambos (incluso los vestidos. Eran bebés, ¿a quién le importaba si iban con vestido? Y si a alguien le importaba peor para ellos), no pensaba llenar un armario de ropa rosa o azul, sus bebés vestirían como seres humanos normales (incluso si eran lobos, ese no era el tema). La habitación ya estaba preparada, con las paredes pintadas de un verde claro y todo lleno de dibujos de animales. Había más juguetes de los que jamás usarían y tenían listo todo lo que podrían necesitar. Aún faltaban un par de meses, pero no era raro que los embarazos de lobos se adelantaran.

Peter se terminó el donuts y se relamió los dedos. Acarició los cabellos de Stiles, que aún seguía con la oreja pegada a su vientre, y presionó suavemente su cabeza hacia abajo. El alfa sonrió, pillando la indirecta, y se arrodilló entre sus piernas. Peter se acomodó en el sofá mientras Stiles le quitaba los pantalones.

—Ngh... Alfa...

—Te tengo, cariño, voy a cuidar de ti.

Besó sus muslos y su vientre, acariciándolo con ternura, relajando su cuerpo tenso por el estrés de embarazo. Entonces, tomó el miembro en su boca y comenzó a chuparlo sin prisa. Peter gimió y prácticamente se derritió en el sofá. Stiles era un genio con su boca y podía seguir y seguir y seguir sin cansarse. Sintió el calor aumentar lentamente en su cuerpo mientras Stiles le acariciaba con su lengua en los lugares adecuados, consiguiendo arrancarle gemidos casi constantes. Sacudió las caderas cuando sintió un dedo acariciando su entrada húmeda.

—Alfa...—gimió necesitado.

Stiles tan solo murmuró sin sacar el miembro de su boca y las vibraciones recorrieron su cuerpo. Peter se corrió con tan solo un dedo presionando su entrada y le daría vergüenza de no ser por lo sensible que su cuerpo estaba últimamente. Observó a su alfa tragar cada gota con una expresión de deleite en su rostro. Le garró por la camisa y le hizo levantarse. Stiles rio y dejó que le bajara los pantalones mientras permanecía de pie donde él lo quería.

—Estoy cerca—le advirtió y Peter no lo dudaba. La primera vez que se la había chupado, el chico se había corrido en sus pantalones sin tan siquiera tocarse.

Tomó el duro miembro con sus manos y comenzó a lamerlo desde la base hasta la punta. Apenas podía meterse un tercio en la boca a pesar de todo lo que practicaba así que tenía que usar otras técnicas que Stiles disfrutaba del mismo modo. Su olor y sabor eran intensos y conseguían humedecerlo aún más. Probablemente volvería a estar duro para cuando terminara, pero Stiles tenía que estudiar y no podían pasarse la tarde follando como le gustaría.

—Peter—gimió con voz afectada, inclinándose hacia delante para sujetarse al respaldo del sofá.

Comenzó a chupar con más energía, metiéndolo cuanto podía en su boca y succionando. Stiles gimió profundamente y esa fue la única advertencia que le dio antes de correrse en su boca. Peter no se apartó hasta que hubo limpiado con su lengua hasta la última gota. Su alfa le miraba con esa expresión de adoración que no terminaba de comprender. Acarició su rostro suavemente y limpió la comisura de sus labios con el pulgar.

—Deja que me ocupe de eso—le pidió con un susurro mirando hacia abajo.

—No, tienes que estudiar. Ya me compensarás esta noche.

Stiles se inclinó y le besó profundo. El sabor de ambos se mezcló entre sus bocas y era abrumador. Quería ser egoísta y pedir que siguieran, pero no podía, tenía que respetar sus estudios.

—No sé si se puede llamar compensar cuando lo disfruto tanto—le dijo contra sus labios.

—Ambos lo disfrutamos. Ahora ve a hacer lo que tengas que hacer.

Esa noche Stiles le follaría y permanecería dentro de él durante el resto de la noche, haciéndole sentir lleno y satisfecho, proporcionándole el mejor sueño posible. Su alfa cuidaba bien de él, como no sabía hasta entonces que necesitaba, dentro y fuera del dormitorio. Antes no había creído que fuera posible sentirse tan seguro en un estado tan vulnerable y con no solo su propia vida de la que preocuparse, pero Stiles estaba allí y sabía que lucharía como el lobo más fiero para protegerlos. Nunca había estado tan seguro de haber tomado la decisión correcta.


End file.
